


Hotel Key

by Shadow7



Series: Songs of Them [1]
Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: So... Here's a little bonus for you allI've been obsessed with Old Dominion's album... So here it is one of the songs: Hotel KeyIf you know the song... This is pure smut so that's why it took so LONG!ENJOYPs. If you guys like it. I might keep doing SongFics... Quite enjoyed doing this one!





	Hotel Key

I’m not sure I can go through with this. I’m not completely sure what came over me, to literally walk up to Blake and bluntly ask him to have sex and spent the weekend in a hotel. Sure, I always thought of him as a funny, sweet and caring guy but now, for some strange reason, if he was around, I perked up and tense – not in a bad way at all- but in one that I hadn’t experienced in so long.

The divorce wasn’t out yet, the lawyers wanted everything figured out before announcing to the world that I was becoming one of the many celebrity couples that couldn’t make its vows count.

It was for the best, I knew it, doing everything this way meant that it wouldn’t be a long divorce filled with drama and fights, and considering that I had the proofs on my hands, Gavin and his lawyer didn’t question my actions at all. I knew I had the upper hand … for the first time in my life.

But it didn’t matter, the breakfasts and dinners were difficult, the boys were still on mourning, especially Zuma who had asked many times the reason why his father and I were separating, which I had declined to share. No 7 year old wants to know about his dad fucking anything that moved…anything. Kingston did know and I was both proud and sad, that my oldest son found out that his father was an asshole.

So, I came back to The Voice with a mission, to renew and get to know myself once again, as a woman, as an artist, and as a human being. I realized that I lost all those parts that made me unique during my marriage, I lost friends, I lost independence and I lost confidence, so even though the tears of a broken home where there… I pushed up, got up and went to work. I wasn’t going to let a divorce break me. In my 20s I realized that the best version yet, came after Tony dump me…what would stop me to do it again?

That’s why I came thriving to The Voice, terrified and silent about my divorce but still… miserable but fighting to be happy. Fake it until you make it, they say. So I did.

That’s when Mr. Blake Shelton arrived into the picture.

Blake was real and raw and came clean about his divorce in the first meeting, which pushed me to do it a couple of weeks later, but in a more private way. I did that out of respect for him and the rest of the crew.

When those horrible words came out of my mouth, a door was open, one that I never thought it was possible to walk through again… Freedom and peace. A door that could be capable of helping me heal.

The lunches between the only single judges – Blake and I- had turned into a couple of dinners and then into late night talks that would last hours of us talking, laughing and crying over anything and everything. I had open myself to Blake in a way I wasn’t able to do it with anybody else… why? Because he was going through the exact same thing and we gave each other the strength we were desperately trying to find.

But now… I might be pushing everything too far. Now, I was bursting into a new door that was definitely a little too dangerous but when you were in a bar, in a hotel, in a different city… lines get blurry and reality gets crazy. That’s what happened in Las Vegas. I went little bananas. Get it? Bananas? Ok…

No lines were crossed before tonight. No straight lines I mean, there was lots of flirting which I think, we both thought it was harmless until tonight. We were making each other smile, we were healing each other, building our egos, and what a better way to do it that flirting? So, of course…

 

 _-You enjoying the dinner?-_ Blake whispered to me in the middle of the dinner. We had been having a few drinks and a very nice 5 course meal. Everyone came in couples, ready to enjoy Vegas… just the two of us were alone, in a way. So, we sat together and we talked to each other, moments like this made me thank God that Blake got divorce too… as mean as that could be.

 _-I feel like we are zoo animals in a school trip-_ I answer him in the same low tone, making him laugh, but I never left my sight off Tracy. Adam looked at us with a smile and Behati just winked.

- _You look hot…That guy over there has had his eyes sent on you since you walked in-_

_-Really? Well… I came with a date tonight. You. So you must protect me with your… lasso?-_

_-Wow, you really don’t know shit about the south-_

_-I know the states, their capitals and main cities… Kingston had a test last week-_ That made him chuckled even more. So, I took the last sip of the third margarita of the night.

- _Want another one?-_ He politely asked.

- _Want to get me drunk?-_ I asked flirty

- _Carson and Mark are already trashed… I wouldn’t mind carrying YOU drunk and laughing to your room-_

_-I’ll get tipsy…well, more tipsy or maybe drunk if… and only if… you promise me you won’t leave me alone with Behati. She wants to set me up on a date and no way-_

_-Deal.-_ He smiled. Got the waiter’s attention easily and asked more drinks for us.

The drinks and the food kept coming, just when my haze and my drunkenness moved to the dance floor. I was laughing with the girls, I was flirting with Blake and lastly, I was trying to dance as he tried to not let me trip with the crazy amount of people that were now rocking the dance floor with us.

- _You know… You have an impressive amount of alcohol in your system… I’m waiting for it to manifest-_ He screamed over the music

 _-Can I tell you a secret?-_ I asked

- _Sure… just, come here. I cant listen to you and I feel like my brain is going to explode-_ He grabbed my hand and we headed to the lobby. We pass by Adam and Behati going at it against the wall, amazingly, they noticed us leaving. I felt a pair of shocked eyes and a very happy one following us.

We stood there outside the club for a couple of seconds in complete silence as the beat of the music stayed inside but still shook the door and the floor with him. He moved us to the back of the hallway, away from the doors, so we could talk alone and have no one interrupting us

- _Tell me what is it?-_

 _-I’m not drunk… but… I felt a little inhibited-_ I said and his laugh boomed

_-That’s good. That’s why I have a drink before going on stage…-_

_-Yeah… but like… naughty things are traveling inside my brain… and… yeah-_

_-Naughty?-_

_-Yeah… I feel like I could share too much-_ I have spent the last two hour wanting to kiss him and the last 20 minutes trying to stop myself from doing it.

 _\- To who?-_ He looked confused but hot

_-To you…-_

_-To me? You are afraid of crossing that line… now? Do you have any idea how much we have shared the last few weeks?-_ He laughed, he was holding my arms

_-Ok…-_

_-What is it with you?-_

_-Just…nothing-_

_-Gwen…since when are we allowed to lie?-_

_-Blake… you don’t want to know-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-I’m horny-_ I said and stupidly tried to explain myself.- _I haven’t had sex in almost a year and a while ago I lost faith in orgasms so… and alcohol does that to my body… maybe one of the reasons I don’t drink often-_ I was mumbling and he was quite but stiff.

_-Ok…You’re …  horny… for … someone in particular?-_

_-Yeah…-_ I blushed and moved my head down.

- _The guy… the table guy?-_ I just shook my head. _–Ok… that’s ok… Can I know… who-_

_-I don’t know if you want to know-_

_-Ok-_ I slumped over the wall and I noticed his eyes were burning on mine

_-Why are you telling me this?-_

_-I’m not completely sure…I have no control of the words coming out of my mouth… I’m drunk. I told you this would happen… And now, YOU are talking about a guy when it’s…-_ You. I didn’t say it but oh, I wanted to say it

 _-Gwen… who’s the guy?-_ He walked up to me, put his hand on the wall, at both sides of my head and just stared at me, my head now in a very uncomfortable position.

_-Blake…-_

_-Tell me-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Tell me-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Tell me-_

_-You. I have been trying really hard to not make a move on you but… I’m really…-_

Then it happened. His lips were in mine, his hands were in my hair and his tongue was now touching mine, dancing. I took his hair in my fists and our bodies, literally collided against each other. His grunt told me much more than I could have ever expected, like the fact that he was in fact…liking this.

- _We shouldn’t…-_ I said to him, when his lips realized mine and went to my neck

 _-I know-_ He scrapped his teeth against my skin and I felt early tingles, making my whole body just shiver. _–I’ve been holding myself for doing this… for a while-_

 _-Me too. God, so long-_ I came clean, looking into his eyes a seen them shine

 _-Fuck, what a waste of time-_ He whispered in my lips. He then went to just brush our lips, making our breaths become one. – _I don’t want to fuck this up…-_

_-This… being?-_

_-Us. I like us, a lot-_

_-I like us too…-_

_-If we… do this… if we…-_

_-A weekend-_

_-What?-_

_-Let’s do this… tonight. Only tonight. We have to leave tomorrow at noon, and…I don’t think I can say no-_

_-Fuck-_ He knocked our head together softly, his eyes were dark and his lips way too tempting. _\- Your room or my room?-_ I just smiled and pushed us out of the hall and towards the elevator. His room or my room? I don’t know. Did I care?

I got inside the elevator, I felt his chest behind me. Moving. Breathing. Coming to live.- _Your room-_ I said while I pressed the button to the 17 th floor.

The walk to his room left me in shambles. Were we going to… make out and… do it? Were we having a drink? Was he supposed to let me in? God, let me in… where was the card?! He had given me the card. I stopped in front of the room and I started to look for it, I felt the sweat running down my back. Was this a sign? We shouldn’t be doing this… God, not now.

Then I heard the door open and I looked up. Blake had the card in his hand and a soft smile on his lips.

 _-You gave me both cards before dinner… You always lose them-_ His dimples were out there and I felt shivers up and down again. I moved to him and made a decision. Grabbed his jacket and pulled him to me, smacking my lips to his in a way that … it was stupid and it hurt but I didn’t know what else to do. It was a bad kiss, I have had my share of bad kisses but this one might take the cake. Stupid Gwen.

- _Let’s try again-_ His southern twang came over as I felt his smile and then his lips opened over mine and everything was right with the world once again… this time. He pulled me to the room and closed the door with my back to it.

- _Wait… Wait…-_ He stopped. Pushed me and moved away, leaving me terrified, feeling stupid and confused, in the middle of the room as I waited. – _Aha! Here it is. This are the only words we need today-_ He had the “Do not disturb” sign in his hand and I just laughed as he opened the door and put it in his place.

This is it. He looked at me and walked over me.

- _Are you sure?-_ He asked once again and I felt the nerves knotting my stomach in a thousand ways. I didn’t trust my words, so I did what I thought it was best. I took off my shoes and lost five inches in height but gain Blake’s dark shade of blue. Mesmerizing.

Then it happened. The kiss started and it was clear from the very beginning, it wasn’t going to be an easy ride. He took my hair in his hands and pulled the strings back, making me moan and he groaned, I had shared once that I liked that edge.

I took his shirt in my hands and decided to take my chance and pulled the shirt off of his body while my legs trembled and my center got wet, wetter actually, maybe more than ever, but my brain was completely off so I really couldn’t remember anything else before the kiss downstairs.

Somehow, he has managed to open the dress that I was wearing. It was only in that moment that I noticed as my back was against the cold window of the balcony and it felt like a block of ice that was melting because of the heat trapped over my skin, that he had moved us to the terrace. His hands were moving my dress down as I fumbled with the buttons of his pants, his lips were too distracting for me to notice that the dress had got caught in my elbows as I did.

- _The dress… take it off-_ He growled and it was becoming a little too much for me, I felt the restraint of the clothes, I felt the heat and the cold, I could feel everything… but it wasn’t enough.

I left the dress fall to the ground and he took my mouth once again and dizzied me to oblivion, changing my train of thoughts and lastly making me hold my only-wearing-panties body to his full dressed one. It was hot, it felt forbidden and it made me feel better than I have felt in years. I wouldn’t be able to survive to lose this right now.

I took his neck and clawed myself into him, I felt the need to get him even closer than he already was and that seemed, frankly impossible, but I didn’t care, my brain didn’t care, my body did care. I took his shirt and started to move it down his body without undoing the buttons which made it impossible, yes, he had lost weight but he wasn’t skinny enough to pull that off. So he jumped in and helped. He pressed me harder into the glass and took off his shirt. His skin felt like glory against mine.

- _Fuck Gwen-_ He moaned as I bit his neck and scratched y way down his chest.

- _Yeah, let’s do that…-_ I said and his hands felt in my ass, squeezing my cheeks as I moved my hands to his pants again, undid his belt as quickly as I could and I felt his hands moving up to my breast, only to squeeze them as I moaned. For the first time, I didn’t care if they were small, low or what… his hands on me, made me feel perfect.

- _You’re so perfect…it’s ridiculous-_

I took his mouth as I pushed his pants down and he tried to take them off but failed and end up laughing, trying to take the boots off his feet.

- _Wearing boots has its perks….right now I don’t remember them-_ I couldn’t help but laugh as he ducked to take off his pants and boots at once. I couldn’t stop laughing and got my hands on his hair, played with the soft curls as I saw his body move.

- _Are you making fun of me? I’m half naked… and you’re laughing-_ I saw the mischief in his eyes and I couldn’t help but smile.

_-Yes, even half naked and about to half mind-blowing sex… you make me laugh. That’s new for me-_

_-Mind-blowing sex…Well, as along is about something I say or do.... I love your laugh, pretty girl-_ He knelt down and took my hips on his hands.

- _I love it when you call me pretty girl… You make me, actually feel pretty-_

 _-You are perfect, baby… That’s what I have been trying to tell you in the last few weeks-_ His hands moved to my panties and slowly, started to pull them down my legs, I could feel the heat of his mouth on my navel.

 _-When I see you, seeing me… I feel perfect-_ I gasped as he licked my skin, on top of my middle and I just held his shoulder as his smile turned brighter.

- _How about… I make you feel as good, as you make me feel-_ He did it again but this time held both my hips in his hands, hard enough for me to know that I’d have bruises but his tongue moved good enough for me to not give a damn.

 _-Oh God…-_ I arched and again, the cold of the Vegas glass was on my naked back. In one move he got his mouth on me, and he started to feed, I screamed his name. I felt my body get tight and my legs to shake against his, trying to move away but wanting to move closer at the same time, I couldn’t stand still and I just held on tight. I was going to let him drive…for now

He moved my hips up and I was now almost sitting on him, on my tiptoes, holding his hair in one hand and the curtain with the other, I felt my soul leaving my body as I shook against his mouth and was almost begging.

- _I’m so close…fuck-_ I was, I could feel the edge of the mountain and I was desperate to jump. My legs were shaking, my breath was ragged and my eyes were set on his mouth. I haven’t felt like this… in years and I needed. – _Harder, fuck harder-_

I felt his mouth smiling on me and without warning, his hand slapped the right cheek of my ass hard enough for me to feel it but not hard enough to push me to the end

- _Yes… yes-_ He did it again, slap, rub and repeat. I now had tears clogging my eyes and was so close I could taste it. He bite me the second his hand moved to my left cheek and I exploded. Screamed his name, shook and let the tears run free as what felt like a bomb of warm went off inside of me. So good. I felt sensible, I wanted more.

 _-When you told me you hadn’t cum in a month… all I wanted was to watch you lose it-_ He said against my neck, his tongue washing it and his hands holding my body, as I tremble. He had moved up and was now holding me close

- _Bed-_ That’s all I said and he laughed as I pushed him back to it, trembling but decisive.

- _Bossy-_ He laughed

 _-Horny-_ I pushed him down and he moved back a little as I pulled his boxers down and leaned down. He was big, bigger than I had expected… but considering his size, I shouldn’t be surprised.

 _-Damn…Gwen-_ He gasped when my tongue when from his sack to the tip, a clean swipe.

- _Can’t handle it cowboy?-_ I did it again, this time slow circle patterns followed suit.

- _Shit. You’re not the only one who hasn’t’… fuck-_ I sucked his skin and his back arched

 _-How long?-_ I took the tip and moved down. I wasn’t good at this, I never cared to practice much but now… I wanted to explore

 _-Fuck, shit. Gwen… Oh, God-_ His hand moved to my arms. I knew he wanted to hold my head… I wanted that.

- _That’s no answer-_ I moved down again, a bit farther and this time I felt his thighs shake and his head snap back.

- _Months…God, yes… harder, harder-_ I held him tighter in my hand as I moved up.

- _How many?-_ I moved down even more and remembered something Chelsea had told me once. I swallow and I he arched, got himself farther and his hand fisted my hair.

- _Oh, God… so good… good. Seven months-_ He was looking at me, his eyes dark as night and his mouth open. Red face. Delicious.

I moved a few more times and he was moving my head slowly, using his hands and tightening them whenever I touched a special nerve. I needed a break, my jaw hurt, I moved down and plastered my tongues against his tight sack and he moved up. Kneeled in the bed and held his dick up as his hand moved to my hair.

 _-Teeth… a bit …Yeah. Fuck-_ The edge, he played with that edge too. I moved to his dick and both his hands moved my hair up and pushed himself in my mouth. _–Yes, do that again-_ I swallow. I fought the urge to gag. – _We need to stop… I need to be inside of you…or this is gonna be over way to soon-_

 _-No stamina? A big, hard cowboy-_ I teased and took him again, deeper

- _Fuck. Yes… You want stamina… you’re getting it. Do that again-_ I knew what it was coming I did it again and felt his thighs tense his face got redder and he bit his lip, letting a groan slip out. I felt the warm on my throat and his groan go darker.

He moved back when he finished and moved me so I was on almost fours, his chest on my back and my lips on my neck.

- _I can show you stamina-_

I felt his hand moved down and his dick slipped inside of slowly, like a warm knife on butter. So good. I felt so good and I started to shake on his arm. My head was throbbing and my hands fisted the sheets as I trembled and moaned. God, it was so good.

- _You’re so tight…-_ I heard him gasp and then his hips snapped back and forth, getting us in a rhythm that would be my end. He was hitting all the right spots and I felt the knot getting tighter and tighter inside my belly. My hand moved to the headboard and I started to move back, feeling the knot desperate to get released.

I didn’t see it coming but probably did. I felt the energy shocking my body like a thunder was breaking me in half and I screamed, long and heart. My body slumped to the bed and kept on shaking as I felt him move to kiss the spot in the middle of my shoulder blades.

- _That’s two…-_ I just smiled as he started to move again, holding the hand that was near my head and bite the sheet, dragging it with me as I snapped my head back.

 

The night ended a bit too soon. I was drench in sweat, breathing heavily as I enjoyed my sixth orgasm of the last 24 hours... Still shaking and with a huge smile on my face. I bit his chest once more. Morning quickies were always my favorite. 

- _It's three. We lost the others... You think someone will know?-_  He asked as his hand traveled from my ass cheek to my shoulder , squeezing it , to only move it down again.

- _Only Adam saw us leave together... He wouldn't say anything... right?-_

_-No_ , _but he will drill me with questions when I answer the first text he sent me at 10 am_ \- I sat on his chest once again and smile. My timid moved were long gone and all I wanted was one more memory to hold on.

_-You checked your phone while we were doing it... Should I feel angry?-_

_-I didn't answer... You were much more important and delicious-_  He took my arms , pulled them to his chest and roll us over to the now , dry spot of the bed.

He kissed me deep and hard. This was the end. I didn't want it to end. But it had to. We got up and took separate showers , the familiarity had to end.

The night had clouded my brain , my thoughts went from being a storm to a full hurricane. Every time he pounded inside of me , I felt raw and every time he kissed me I felt loved. This situation screamed complicated on so many levels that were actually terrifying.

I had fallen in love with Blake Shelton. Now what? 

I was wearing the dress he took off the night before as I opened my room and went straight to the bathroom to get ready. I didn't care he saw me with my hair up and makeup-less or that he was waiting for me to get ready to then go straight to his plane, that was taking us back to LA. Yes, he had a plane. 

I was a mess of emotions. 

It wasn't until I arrived at my house that I noticed we hadn't talked much or at all on the way back. Nor did I noticed that his hotel key was inside my purse. 

He left a picture in my head. He left a night I can't forget. 

I kept his Hotel Key.

 


End file.
